


Someone's someone

by Luminee



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I just love fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 11:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminee/pseuds/Luminee
Summary: Hyunwoo is waiting for the "right moment" to propose to Kihyun
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	Someone's someone

**Author's Note:**

> this could be read as linked to the previous showki i wrote "middle of the night" but this also can be read separately! just felt like writing fluff for the sake of fluff  
> you can listen to martin garrix ft bebe rexha - in the name of love / clean bandit ft zara larsson - symphony and of course monsta x - someone's someone while reading, those three songs really made me in the mood! I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> \-- as usual thank you Ako <3 (@jonghtoast)

Hyunwoo always found himself stopping everything else to simply stare at Kihyun’s face, detailing mentally every part of it, only thinking about how beautiful he was. He knew Kihyun would often notice him, joke about how a day dreamer he was. However, Kihyun could have never guessed what was really going on on Hyunwoo’s mind.

How he found absolutely adorable the way his nose would frown when he was focused. How endearing he looked when he was laughing. How beautiful he looked when his eyes were sparkling as he was talking about something he liked.

As a photographer, Hyunwoo had learn how to capture the beauty in everything. Still he had never been able to fully grasp Kihyun’s in his pictures.

“You’re so cheesy,” was all Kihyun would answer whenever he told him that. But he would still blush and smile gently, kissing Hyunwoo’s cheek softly. Hyunwoo probably was.

Dating Kihyun had not always been easy. Kihyun was a chef and when Hyunwoo tried to take him on a their very first date, in a restaurant, he had spent the whole evening analyzing everything plates they were given, criticizing everything from the way their meat was cooked to the hygiene rules in the kitchen he had not even seen. Kihyun had apologized later for his behavior, obviously embarrassed as he was trying to avoid Hyunwoo’s eyes as much as possible. Hyunwoo had smiled and told him, next time they should just stay home. He still remembered how brightly Kihyun had smiled back to him.

Kihyun did not really liked displays of affection in public anyway, so they had taken the habit to have all their dates at home. Because Kihyun had the biggest apartment, and was the one with the most quirks, Hyunwoo always came over to his place. Their relationship growth could be seen by the time Hyunwoo would spend at Kihyun’s apartment. At first he only came for dinner, sometimes sleeping there too but leaving the next morning. Then slowly, he just hang out there in the middle of the day, helped Kihyun with grocery shopping (Kihyun also had firm rules when it comes to shopping food), left some clothes in Kihyun’s bedroom and his toothbrush, and stayed longer the next day because it felt so comfy with Kihyun in his arms. Until they finally made Hyunwoo’s moving official.

Still, no matter how much Kihyun felt uncomfortable with physical contact in public, he had been the one holding his hand and asking him for a dance when they got invited to Minhyuk and Jooheon’s wedding.

It had been hard to gain Kihyun’s full trust. But Hyunwoo’s was patient and gave him all the time he needed, all the space he needed, all the care he needed (something in Hyunwoo’s intuition was telling him everything was worth it). In exchange, Kihyun gave him all his dedication. When each and every barrier had been put down, letting Kihyun feel completely safe and secure with Hyunwoo, he suddenly became the most passionate person.

There had been several times during which Hyunwoo had been unable to find any job, making him extremely nervous. He had been used to deal by himself with the lack of stability and the self introspection and anxiety that came with it. However, Kihyun surprised him by making up his sulky mood with extra care and attention even while working full time. He did not push him, and Hyunwoo discovered the last hidden aspect of his boyfriend. How patient, how understanding he could be. Holding him tight in the depth of his despair. Like a cure for the poison rushing in his head.

It was a warm summer night when Hyunwoo decided to propose to Kihyun. He had bought the ring a long time ago, hiding it in his sports clothes where Kihyun would never look, or simply carrying it in his vest’ pocket, but had since waited for the right moment. They had been out all evening, Kihyun had finally agreed to let Hyunwoo take him out for dinner (Hyunwoo knew how difficult it was for his boyfriend to keep for himself all his comments). It was a little restaurant, near a black sand beach, the sound of the waves crashing was soothing. It was in the middle of the week, so they were almost alone, Hyunwoo had done his best to be sure the service and cooking would maybe not meet all of Kihyun’s requirements but would still come close to it. The food was good, they were laughing, their hands resting one on the other on the table, the mood was perfect and Hyunwoo felt there could not be a better “right moment”.

Not wanting to propose in public, he lead Kihyun into a walk on the beach. The air was hot and humid, typical summer weather, but Hyunwoo liked it as a fresh breeze was caressing their faces. They kept silent, enjoying each other’s company without having to say a word. Hyunwoo felt his heart rushing as he lead his boyfriend to a small pontoon, over the sea. If Kihyun had guessed anything, he did not showed it, following easily where Hyunwoo’s hand was guiding him, his other hand in his pocket.

Hyunwoo had planed up everything in his head. From the exact location to the speech he had been able to perfect over the months. However, as he dived into Kihyun’s eyes, holding even tighter his hand, his heart beating so fast in his chest and before any word could escape his lips, drops of water hit his skin. He raised his eyes. The clear sky had suddenly been filled with dark clouds and if the rain was soft for now, there were no doubts that it was just going to get worse. He grinned, seeing his “right moment” being washed over.

“We should go back to the car,” he said reluctantly.

But Kihyun did not move when he tried to leave with him. “Wait.” Their hair were getting wet, and Hyunwoo’s shirt was starting to stick to his skin. Kihyun let go of his hand and took out of his bag an umbrella. He smiled as they both took shelter under it.

“There’s something I wanted to ask,” said Kihyun, “I don’t think I can wait any longer.”

“I have something to ask you too,” confessed Hyunwoo, a bit confused. “You should go first.”

Kihyun shook his head, “no you.”

Hyunwoo laughed lightly. The rain was hitting the umbrella and the sea was getting even stronger, the air was salty, humid, but it felt like they were caught in a perfect bubble. “Together?” he asked. Kihyun nodded, biting his lips.

“Would you marry me?”

Both surprised to hear the same things from the other one, they stayed silent a quick second. Kihyun blushed. Hyunwoo smiled, chuckled when he understood what had happened. The smallest one got on his tiptoe to reach Hyunwoo’s lips to put a light kiss on it, “of course I would,” he whispered. With the hand that was not holding the umbrella, Hyunwoo grabbed Kihyun’s waist, putting him even closer to him. The umbrella was shaking and rain was dropping on them but he did not care.

“I would marry you too Yoo Kihyun,” he said before kissing him again.

Eventually the umbrella fall down as the kiss got deeper. No matter how much Hyunwoo had kissed Kihyun in his life, every kiss was like the first one and made him shiver the same way. As he was holding his now fiancé as tightly as he could, he was feeling like the rest of the world did not matter much because Kihyun was his whole world and letting go was the last thing he wanted. And the way Kihyun was stroking his hair, kissing the corner of his lips, smiling through those, made him feel like the luckiest man in the world.

“I love you,” Kihyun whispered between kisses and Hyunwoo felt that his heart could have explode of happiness at that very right moment.

_*_

“Can I ask you a question?” said Hyunwoo as they were walking along the beach, hand in hand. The rain had stopped and Kihyun had putted away his umbrella.

“Yes,” he answered.

“When did you decide you wanted to marry me?”

Kihyun chuckled. It was dark and there was not much lights but Hyunwoo guessed he was embarrassed, “That night when you cooked for me,” he eventually said, holding tightly the other one’s hand like he was afraid it would let go, “you told me you knew exactly how I wanted cooking to be done, but I was sure you would make a mistake. Not your fault, I know I have a lot of quirks so… but you insisted to do it all and you actually did everything correctly.”

Hyunwoo smiled. It had taken him an enormous amount of time to catch every mannerisms Kihyun had. They intertwined their fingers, “you were one of the first person who did not got upset over how I could be and you even learned just to please me. At that moment I just knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you,” he finished in a whisper.

The tallest stopped, pulling the other one’s hand so that he would come closer. Kihyun let him put his arms around his waist and put a soft kiss on his lips. They were both smiling through the kiss. Happiness was roaming through Hyunwoo’s veins as Kihyun’s arms were finding their way around his neck.

“What about you?” Kihyun asked. He was on his tiptoe to be able to whisper in Hyunwoo’s ear. The smell of his perfume was mixed with the ocean’s. “When did you decide it?”

“The moment I met you,” Hyunwoo said. His eyes were sparkling even in the dark. Kihyun laughed, punching him with his fists.

“You’re so cheesy,” was all he said before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter if you want @woobrioche


End file.
